percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Youth
'''Youth '''is a Mage of the order of Kotoamatsukami , a Group of Shinto Gods that were said to have created the world. She is the Mage of Amaterasu and by so, she whields the powers of the Sun Goddess herself. Although Youth is known to be a Mage, she only holds a fraction of Amaterasu's power, and compared to her, she is known to be but a child wheilding a stick against a Goddess holding up a gun. History When Youth was very young, her mother taught her the myths of Amaterasu, in hope of the goddess taking interest in her child. After many years of misfortune and pleading, the goddess appeared to her mother and claimed Youth to be her Mage. She claimed her as her own child and from then on she trained the child to whield some of her powers. Youth was known to have been taken in by Amaterasu when she was twelve, to end her training by the age of sixteen. Youth had been give many tasks from Amaterasu and as a result, she had many challenges throughout her training. Although she isn't a demigod, she does know of the other Gods that circle the world. She thinks of them as lesser gods rather than important ones, and she also has heard stories of the Gods in Manhattan. Personality Youth is described to be very kind and sweet. She is always known to be very powerful and confident in battle this often shows her great pride. Throughout her childhood, she was shown to be very shy and distant from people, but she was always shown to be spiritual. Her mother always encouraged her to be more active socially. This also caused her trauma as she was very socially awkward when it came to speaking to others. Over her time with Amaterasu, she was stripped of these character quirks and was shown through her being more confident in herself and her abilities. Appearance Youth is described to have long pink hair and hot pink eyes. She is shown to sport a red vest-like jacket along with a dress like bottom with skin tights underneath. She also is often displayed to have a spear or sword at her side and can at times catch on fire when pushed to the point of no return. Youth is often shown to be the typical note of Cute or Beautiful. Relationships Amaterasu Being the Goddess of the Sun and the harvester of her powers, Amaterasu and Youth seem to have a mutual understanding and also show to be on good terms. Youth often is obediant towards Amaterasu's wishes and thinks of her as a great teacher. The two have little conversations now after, Amaterasu returned her to the Earth. Although Youth hasn't seen Amaterasu in over a year, she still thinks back on her training and respects her as a mentor. Amaterasu seems to have taken a liking to Youth, although she seems to have regreted not taking away that kindess in the girls heart. Noah Being the Mage of Susanoo, she seems to have taken an interest in his powers. Noah is shown to be very reliable when they are paired together in teams. Noah isn't shown to be very hypercritical over her, but he does seem to notice the flaws she makes, although he doesn't judge. Noah also seems to be ok with her torching things every now and then. He thinks it's fun destroying things. This might be due to him being trained by Susanoo. Trivia #A Mage is a person that has magical abilities that transcend the laws of physics and life. #Although Amaterasu isn't known to many, she is the Shinto Goddess of The Sun, born from Izanagi after he washed his eyes out, soon after returning from Yomi (The Shinto Underworld). Category:Mage Category:Beikeiai17